(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a gaming machine and a gaming method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine executes a game to rearrange symbols, and awards a benefit to the player according to a result of the rearranged symbols. Free rounds where no coin needs to be inserted are provided as the benefic when the result satisfies a predetermined condition. The player can receive additional benefic by playing the free rounds.
However, because the fixed number of free rounds is provided to the player and the player cannot determine the number of free rounds, it is difficult for the gaming machine to attract the player's attention during a period between the trigger of the free round and the start of the free round.